


The Adventures of the Keg Coven

by dayatthefandoms, warhead_ache



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Keg Boys, Keg Gang, Multi, POV Keg (Critical Role)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayatthefandoms/pseuds/dayatthefandoms, https://archiveofourown.org/users/warhead_ache/pseuds/warhead_ache
Summary: This will be a compilation of Short Stories that take place in an alternate universe of Stranger Things where the Keg Gang (Steve, Billy, Tommy, Robin, Heather, and Carol) are the main protagonists and are a Coven of witches that live in Hawkins, Indiana and have made peace with the towns people, protecting them from supernatural threats that attack the town. As you can guess this group can also get into some shenanigans, so despite a lot of the seriousness that comes with fighting forces that threaten their peaceful way of life, they still make time for good times.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Robin Buckley/Heather Holloway, Tommy Hagan/Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Tommy Hagan/Carol Perkins, Tommy Hagan/Steve Harrington, carol perkins/heather holloway/robin buckley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	The Adventures of the Keg Coven

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress.

Character Designs:  


[Original Tweet](https://twitter.com/Mastache_Ink/status/1251927962158497792?s=20)

Character Descriptions ([Toni's description](https://harringrovetrashrat.tumblr.com/post/615424689001627648/keg-gang-witch-au-they-are-a-are-a-poly-coven-and)):

**Robin:**

  * Born to Normal family, they weren’t upset per say, but never wanted to be a part of that kind of world, so they don’t really do anything to help her understand herself and what’s going on. Robin feels weird and scared of her magic, mostly because she doesn’t understand it. Then, she educates herself on magic, meets Heather at a local magic store where she gets most of her books, and Heather shows her the world of magic and how deep it runs.
  * Sigils are her specialty, but she can also communicate with animals and uses the town as a way to focus her energy and do what she needs. She also does tarot readings and palm readings, but those are more side gigs for her. She obsesses over vigils and runes.
  * Workspace in the basement: Book on books on books, stationary is important, and she’s got an art table set up as well. Her record collection is up on her wall, along with artsy pieces she’s made or found.
  * She’s very relaxed in her look, opting for Hipster Chic with a splash of witchy vibes. Crop tops, ripped jeans, beanies, and combat boots. She’ll sometimes enchant her hair different colors when she’s really going thru it. She’s a gay, yanno.
  * Doesn’t do much in the way of quick spells, most things are well planned and detailed out, but she draws a lot of power from daily items and activities. She does a lot of work making protective pieces for people, combining her art with it for people who want subtle or hidden spells.



**Heather:**

  * Born to a family of witches, who have a mostly pure line, and went to both regular and magic schools. Her parents are very into Keeping Up With The Times, so they try to assimilate as much as they can, while still being immersed in their magic world and politics. She loves having magic, can’t imagine life without it, but sometimes she would yearn for a more normal life. More Prom Queen less Magic Exams, please.
  * Crystals are LIFE. Heather is simple: she sees a rock, she takes it home. Candle magic, scrying, incantations, and magical jewelry are what she does mostly.
  * Workspace on second floor guest bedroom w/ balcony: Cutesy metal shelves and maybe a coffee table. Mostly drapery, mirrors, and pillows. Only lighting is candles and fairy lights.
  * Full on Stevie Nicks vibe. Draping shawls, long skirts, sandals, she wears so much jewelry she jangles everywhere. Hippie Witch style.
  * Does stuff by the book, but has been doing it since birth so it’s like second nature to her. She does a lot of therapy for people, providing a space for mindfulness and meditation that focuses on healing.



**Carol:**

  * Father is a warlock, mother is not. While they knew she would have magic, or were at least mostly sure, they weren’t sure if she should be in both worlds. They had a tutor for her magic, but mostly focused on assimilating completely into the human world. Magic was a fun thing, not really a way of life.
  * Potions and Tarot are her mains. She knows what’s gonna happen, why, and to whom, for most situations. She has incredible mixing skills, sometimes not even needing a recipe or instructions when creating a potion. She also loves to curse and hex willy nilly, it’s almost like second nature. It’s gotten her into trouble.
  * Workspace in sunroom and pantry: Shelves on shelves on shelves, covered in tiny bottles of complete potions, herbs, little plants for fresh ones, other misc ingredients. That girl you called basic? She’s got everything labeled with cute script and Carol’s planner is full of recipes she’s come up with on her own. LIVE LAUGH HEX poster.
  * Basic Bitch Witch style. Oversized sweaters, leggings, and heeled boots are her go to. Her parents instilled a need for ‘normalcy’ in her, scared if she stood out too much. Living with the kegcule helped her expand a little, with magical jewelry, but she’s got her style set.
  * She’s near the book, she’s seen it. She likes to help ppl with bad exes, failed love lives, etc. The sunroom also doubles as a place she does tarot readings and sells potions.



**Tommy:**

  * No one knows why Tommy has magic, his family has been without witches for AGES, but this boy has it. And boy does he. Of his 6 siblings, he’s the middle child and the only one with magic, so his parents got him a tutor. He never really paid attention, but was a natural magic user. His parents loved helping him merge his two worlds, excited at getting to learn more about the world of magic.
  * Empath, practical magic, and visions. Tommy is incredibly in tune with people’s emotions, often knowing when Billy is gonna explode before he does, though he doesn’t usually do much about it. He helps provide a calming presence, but often he thinks it’s funnier to know what’s gonna happen and not do anything. He has pretty clear visions, but they can be overwhelming and vivid, making it hard for him to handle sometimes. He can perform magic with a goddamn twizzler, he’s so good at practical stuff.
  * Workspace is a large closet space: He’s got pictures of food, a futon, tie-dye almost everything, and two mini fridges (one for white claw, one for snacks). It’s a very comfy room, warm and inviting, until you step foot inside. Something is off whenever someone is there without Tommy’s permission. Most of his information he gets from the internet, because books are for nerds, but he has a few around that he hasn’t found good online replacements for.
  * Cozy as Fuck vibe. Sweatpants galore, hoodies, patches up pants, mismatched socks, some things with skulls so he can look ‘edgy’. He’s never cared about appearance, only dressing up when he needs to. He can clean up well, but the Tommy everyone loves is the Tommy with a wooden spoon in his sweatpants pocket, drug rug sleeves pushed up as he juggles for kids.
  * Tommy likes making people happy. He plays little pranks and all of the kids love his illusions. He’ll settle arguments for people, help them through an emotional time, and if you wrong someone and they ask Tommy for help? Run. You ever dance with the Devil in Georgia? He’s a peach compared to Tommy. Pranks with ironic meanings for abusers and assholes.



**Steve:**

  * Born into a family of witches that have been pure since they began. Uptight family with strict beliefs. Witches are better than humans, ends justify the means, proper pretentious BS. Steve hates it and is a late bloomer, angering his father. What’s worse is he likes ‘dirty’ or ‘useless’ magic, based on his father’s opinion. He started at a magic school, but when he didn’t receive top marks, Steve unable to really follow directions and produce results, his father put him in a normal school.
  * Herbology is Steve’s SHIT. He is incredibly good with plants and cooking based magic. It’s very instinctual for him, which was his problem in school. Steve does a lot with white magic, something his family prided themselves in using, though he has mixed feelings. White Magic is seen as pure, but he knew his father used it cruelly to get what he wanted, so Steve liked to stick to making food with health spells or special properties. Steve also works as a conduit to merge different magics into something new. It isn’t until he moves in with the coven that his powers truly reach their potential.
  * Workspace is the Butler’s Pantry and Kitchen: Organized chaos and cluttered cabinets and shelves, but Steve knows when something is moved. The kitchen is always warm and full of natural light, plants on most surfaces. Unlike Carol’s, which are there for practical use, Steve just loves plants and has a garden in the back. Everyone tends to it, keeping the magic thriving and helping the plants provide maximum beauty and nutrients.
  * Classic Witch vibe. Turtle necks, cuffed pants, all black, glasses for reading, and minimal silver jewelry. Steve looks refined and pretentious, even though he is anything but. His apron in the kitchen says KISS THE COOK, and often Billy and Tommy come in as an excuse for a peck.
  * Steve makes baked goods for townsfolk, reads their tea leaves, and helps people with their gardens or house plants. He doesn’t go into town a whole lot, since he doesn’t want to run into his father, so he’ll often invite people up. The Party takes full advantage of this, using the house for most of their parties (DnD gatherings and Nerds having one Mike’s Hard and passing out)



**Billy:**

  * Born to a Witch mother and Witch Hunter father. Neither knew about the other, their romance fast and whirlwind. Once Billy showed an aptitude for magic, Neil flipped, and things got bad. His mother tried to change Neil, hoping she could help him change, and Neil just listened so he better knew how to hunt and kill witches. Eventually his mother leaves for a coven for battered women, leaving him with his father. Billy is then used as a weapon and bait by his father, getting pushed to use his magic for purely cruel and bad purposes. He remembers how gentle his mother’s magic was, and believes that he’s corrupted and horrible because his is not. Lots of learning as he goes, which backfires badly on him after a summoning.
  * Blood magic and Black magic come to Billy naturally. His father also pushed him into these kinds, using Billy as a weapon for most of his life. After a really bad summoning, where Billy gets badly hurt, his magic becomes strict. He does it by the book and by the book only. No one gets to watch him perform it, no one gets to be in his space. It isn’t until he meets the Keg Gang that he realizes his father is the problem, not his magic. He still hates that he’s bloody and dark, but once he sees how Steve has been so poorly affected by white magic, and how helpful black magic is when applied correctly and with good intent, he begins to feel minimally better.
  * Workspace in attic: Exposed brick, metal posters, lots of books and knives of different kinds. Black and red and velvet. Leather as well. Black fabric up to block most of the light. Once the door closes, no one is allowed to disturb him or come inside. He keeps his magic strictly to his workspace and doesn’t let anyone in, worried of causing them harm.
  * WARLOCK vibes. See through black shirts, tight leather pants, black nail polish, eyebrow, nose, tongue, nipple, and dick piercings. Runes for tatts for protection, luck, and quick spells (Robin gave him the tatts). Boots and eyeliner and all dark all the time babey.
  * Revenge for those who are bullied/abused is his forte. A lot of his ‘evil’ work is just using what he knows to make sure justice is served to those who escape it. He doesn’t use magic outside of his workspace like the others, preferring a good fight most of the time.



**Author's Note:**

> Check us out @  
> Natalia: https://warheadache.tumblr.com/  
> Toni: https://harringrovetrashrat.tumblr.com/  
> Amanda: https://theshrinkingwitch.tumblr.com/


End file.
